


Nightly Candor

by rapmonied



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluffy Ending, Luce's Pregnant! Yay, M/M, Oral Sex, Reborn and Luce are siblings in this one because why not, Secret Agent Luce, Secret Agent Reborn, Sex Worker Tsuna, They're endgame ok guys trust me, This is also a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapmonied/pseuds/rapmonied
Summary: Tsunayoshi was left with only one means of income and he plans to work it until he can improve his condition. One fateful might, he might get the opportunity to do that.
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Nightly Candor

**Author's Note:**

> this was not my usual area of writing, but this was a gift fic i really enjoyed writing for my wife uwu anyways. enjoy!

He moves through the crowd like water through cracks in the asphalt, almost as if he knew the way beforehand; almost as if the other people moved aside to let him pass. Luce clings to his side a little closer, sharp eyes scanning the room and getting familiar with it, side of her dress bunched up in her hand, loose and flowy, revealing a little leg while still hiding what is the beginning of a baby bump. Concealed are the two daggers strapped to her other thigh, just at an arm’s reach. Reborn leads them to the bar where he first offers Luce a seat then takes one beside her. The bartender approaches them with a jovial smile, introducing himself and asking their orders; a Manhattan for the gentleman, water for the lady. “What happened to not drinking on the job?” Luce asks, smiling coyly into her glass of water. “I’m drinking for your sake, dear sister. I know it breaks your heart to have to drink water. Either way, I think I can have some fun every few years,” Reborn smirks, returning to his drink, plucking out the cherry with the toothpick, and popping it between his lips. “Oh my, I see. So, then, see anything you like?” Luce spins the stool around, crossing her legs and leaning back, scanning the crowd, the strippers, then back to the crowd. “Sure have,” Reborn says, toying with the rim of his glass as his eyes wander forth to a petite brunette working a bar to his right. The lingerie glimmers in the dim lights of the club, tight lace and silk stripes hugging the curve of the boy’s body perfectly. When he turns to spin around, Reborn notices the tattoos adorning his naked back, the curve of his spine, and the delicious roundness of his ass. “Please remember we only have $5,000 cash, Reborn, do be frugal,” Luce advises, although she knows better. He’s already in his own little world.

Reborn moves deliberately, slowly. Sliding across the floor expertly, not taking his eyes off the dancer for a moment. When he gets there, he sits himself down on the empty couch in front of the pole, his eyes going up and down the boy’s body. When he notices him, he gets off the bar and starts making his way to him. Swiftly, he leans over, head close to Reborn’s. “No touching,” he says, anchoring himself on Reborn’s shoulders and he lets his hips come down in a slow grind. He smelled good. “How much to touch?” He asks, hand gripping his empty glass even harder. “250…” the boy replies immediately. _Cheap,_ Reborn thinks. How many men have touched him that night? Reborn fishes his wallet, pulling out three 100 bills and sliding them under the hem of the boy’s lingerie, at the hip. He is rewarded with a coy smile. He lets the glass down on the couch and puts his hands onto the boy’s thighs, gripping them and bringing him closer. “Your name?” He asks, bringing his nose into the crook of the dancer’s neck. “Tsuna,” he replies, leaning his head back. “Reborn,” he says, lips latching to the exposed skin in front of him.

Reborn lets Tsuna grind onto him for a while, gripping his small hips and feeling the delicious drag of their groins together and he knows he’s getting hard. “How much for sex?” he asks then, nonchalantly. He stills in Reborn’s arms, leaning back a little and loosely throwing his arms around Reborn’s neck. “What are you offering? To be honest, I could use the money,” He smiles, leaning into his client and Reborn knows what he’s doing, but he feels as though Tsuna isn’t lying. “How’s 3,000 for starters sound like?”

“S—Sounds like a lot…”

“Satisfactory?”

“I—I mean…yeah!”

Tsuna leads them towards the back, hand in Reborn’s, pretty heels that Reborn hadn’t even noticed before in the other hand – his feet hurt and he’ll take them off anyway soon. They enter in a dimly lit back-room with some horrendous purple velvet décor. It’s honestly off-putting, but Reborn is enthralled to the point where he can tolerate it. He presses Tsuna against the door and finally, his mouth is on Tsuna’s. He doesn’t taste like much, no booze or drugs, but there’s a lingering sweetness there, something like chocolate. He kisses Tsuna harder, harder still, until the boy is gasping and mewling right into his mouth. They’re both hard and Reborn is impatient, but he wants to take his time. One hand falls down to Tsuna’s ass, fingers sliding beneath the fabric of his outfit to _grip_ his ass strong enough that it would leave an imprint. Tsuna breaks away from the kiss and leans his head back against the door, his hips grinding forward. “Haa…Reborn, sir…please…” he moans, pushing his hips even further. Reborn puts his mouth on Tsuna’s again and in one swift motion, lifts the boy up, pulling his legs around his waist and walking back towards the bedroom where he lets Tsuna fall down on the floor. Reborn stands back, shrugging off the coat from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor then slowly unbuttoning his dark mustard shirt. He lets it fall open then slide down as his hands reach for his belt. Tsuna stares up at him and bites his lips, eyes falling to the man’s pecs, biceps then abs. He squeezes his legs together before he sits up on the edge of the bed.

When Tsuna puts his hands on his partner’s waist, Reborn lets him, watching with curious eyes as Tsuna expertly makes quick work of his pants and before he knows it, his pants are hitting the ground. Tsuna nuzzles into Reborn’s clothed erection, taking in the sheer size of it, keening lowly and shuffling his legs together, trying to get more friction on his own aching cock. He pulls on the boxer’s waistband with his teeth and drags down until that which he really wants springs forth. Tsuna lets it hang on his face for a bit, basking in the glory of how long and heavy it is on his face. He drags his tongue alongside the whole length of it, feeling Reborn hiss when he brings out one of his canines to drag over the underside of his cock. Reborn feels the bliss when Tsuna finally wraps his lips around the head of his cock and sucks his cheeks in, creating delicious pressure against the sensitive tip. Tsuna has barely any gag reflex, Reborn discovers as the boy goes down on his length – down, down, and down some more until his nose nestles against Reborn’s navel. Tsuna makes a strangled moaning sound, but nothing much comes past his poor throat. He moves his head up and down at an almost break-neck pace, making Reborn question just when does he even get the chance to breathe. When Reborn feels he’s about to cum, he taps Tsuna on the shoulder and Tsuna leans back obediently, eyes closed and mouth wide open, and Reborn can’t not cum all over that pretty face. All the bits that Tsuna didn’t get in his mouth, he scoops up with his fingers which he then promptly shoves down his own throat, moaning even more at the taste. “Yum~” Tsuna smiles afterwards.

Reborn is on him immediately, pushing him down on his back and driving him up the bed until he reaches the headboard. They’re making out and Reborn doesn’t even care much for the lingering taste of his own cum. Tsuna reaches over to the nightstand and pulls out the lube, bright pink bottle, and slides it into Reborn’s hand. “Condoms?” Reborn asks, licking and sucking more hickeys into the boy’s neck. “Wanna feel you…” Tsuna admits. “Fuck—”

When Reborn goes down between Tsuna’s open legs, four fingers slick with lube, Reborn can tell Tsuna has been thoroughly opened up before. His fingers go in like butter, the moist and hot insides giving away easily to first two of his fingers, then all four. “Someone’s diligent,” Reborn comments with a smile on his face. “I rarely sleep with people, but I do like to be ready just in case,”

“Why rarely? Although that does make me feel great,”

“Others just aren’t worth it,” Tsuna smirks confidently, hooking a leg around Reborn’s shoulder, egging him on. “I need the money, but I’m not cheap,” he says, and Reborn makes a note of that and he will remember that – later when he’s not an inch away from dying unless he gets his dick into this boy.

“Well then, I’ll make this worth your time,” he promises, slicking up his cock with just one hand while pushing Tsuna’s thigh back against his chest with the other. If he’s uncomfortable at all, Tsuna says nothing, otherwise, he’s pretty flexible. Tsuna helps on his part by pulling the bottom of his lingerie, which Reborn can’t even be bothered to take off, to the side, making room for Reborn to slide in in one smooth thrust, making the both of them moan in unison. As soon as he’s in, Reborn makes no pause, starting up at a harsh pace, his upper thighs slapping into Tsuna’s bottom with loud slaps. Tsuna is _moaning,_ head thrown back and toes curled, he lets himself simply revel in the feeling of the best cock he’s ever had probably in his whole life. “You feel so fucking good,” Reborn groans into the skin of Tsuna’s shoulder before he bites down there, just hard enough for the boy to feel a bit of pain. “Sir…!” Reborn hasn’t had sexual partners call him that in the past, but he decided that he very much liked it, hearing it from Tsuna at least.

He thrusts in even faster, if possible, for a time, before he rolls over and drags Tsuna on top of him. Tsuna is very good at riding, too, Reborn discovers. It makes him wonder how many other men he’s ridden just like this, how many people have had him just like he has. The thought brings out a sort of anger out of Reborn, which he stifles by grabbing onto Tsuna even tighter, thrusting up even harder. It makes him pause in wonder, too. When has he become this possessive, that the thought of what is probably nothing more than a fling has had other men before him, and will have others after him, can make him lose his temper almost? The sweet sound of Tsuna’s pleads and moans bring him back out of his head, he can feel Tsuna’s hole clenching tighter around him, as well, and he knows they’re both close. He tugs on the boy’s arm and brings him down into a searing kiss, his heels digging into the mattress and his pace picking up. Finally, they cum. Together, in harmony. Like a well-tuned machine. There are groans of pleasure, heavy panting, and then deafening silence. So silent one might think the club was closed. Tsuna laid on top on Reborn, small frame not nearly covering Reborn’s whole torso. Reborn is discreetly reaching over for his discarded wallet, sliding out the money needed, but he just sets the bills aside, seeing Tsuna’s blissed out face, somewhere in between consciousness and falling asleep. He looks endearing.

They don’t speak for what feels like a long time then Tsuna is finally pushing himself up and off Reborn’s cock. Reborn watches, hand behind his head, as his cum drips down the backside of the boy’s thighs, but he doesn’t seem to mind it much. “You’re…” Reborn starts, watching the curve of Tsuna’s frame bending down to pick up a towel, “You’re quite beautiful, aren’t you? I’m sure that your lover if you have one, is a very lucky person,” he smiles, sitting up and reaching for his coat and his cigarettes – he picks out one before he notices Tsuna’s extended hand; smiling, he hands him the whole pack, keeping the lighter to himself and lighting up his smoke. Tsuna closes in the distance between them and, on his tiptoes, presses the end of his cigarette into Reborn’s lit one. They smoke in silence, and it doesn’t escape Reborn that there seems to be some melancholy to Tsuna’s demeanor; he smokes and looks out the window at the sea of lights before, slouched against the window. Reborn closes in, naked as he was, kissing Tsuna’s shoulder then his neck. “Thank you for choosing me,” Tsuna whispers, so quiet Reborn may have even missed him if his entire attention wasn’t focused on the boy. “Why so?” says Reborn, protective hand on his partner’s tummy. “I am actually homeless, you see, and also severely in debt – not to sound like some damsel in distress, of course, I can handle my own, but only if kind patrons, such as yourself, invest their time and considerable amounts of money into the only thing I have to offer,”

Reborn dwells on these words for a while, indeed a bit too long because before he’s even allowed the time to respond, urgent knocks are on the door, startling the two. The door cracks open and nothing comes in except for Luce’s voice, hurried and a little short of breath, “Listen here you, the men are here and they saw you with that one. I poisoned their leader well enough, but I fear they’re not going to leave nice and quiet. Put your pants on and we better move – think what you’re doing with the boy, can’t guarantee they won’t come after him. I’ll be here,”

Tsuna throws him a very panicky look and Reborn keeps his eyes on the door. Luce slides a gun through and closes the door.

“Wh—What the fuck…Who…”

“You said you’re homeless and in debt, huh?” Reborn sighs, walking over to his clothes and putting them on slowly, throwing his coat over his shoulder, before walking back to a tense and shivering Tsuna and giving him a reassuring smile. “How would you like to not be either of those anymore?”

“I—I…I don’t…how—are you an assassin or something?”

“Not quite, I work for the Secret Services, among other things. More importantly, I am someone that can offer you a permanent roof over your head and financial stability at the very low cost of nothing you’re uncomfortable with,”

“Why me…?”

“Hmm, good question. I don’t know. Because I looked at you and I _knew_.” 

Tsuna looks down at himself, hands coming around his body in defense. “I can’t go out like that – they—they’ll know it’s me, I’ll freeze to death out there and…and…”

“Good point,” Reborn chuckles, bringing his coat over his shoulder and in front of Tsuna. Without a word, Tsuna slides his arms into the coat and patiently wait for Reborn to fasten the four buttons on the front. Reborn analyses him when he’s done, staring him up and down. Without a word, he reaches for his belt and wraps it around Tsuna’s waist to the last hole, the coat wrapping around him frame much more nicely. Tsuna clings to his arm suddenly. “C—Can you protect me?” He asks, and Reborn doesn’t miss the way his eyes are big and moist with tears threatening to fall. “I can promise you, you’re as safe with me as you will ever be.” Tsuna nods, sliding his hand down until it reaches Reborn’s. Naturally, their fingers link together. Tsuna puts his heels back on and they step out of the room, where Luce is leaning against the wall, an amused grin on her face. “Why hello cutie,” she greets Tsuna in friendliness. “This is my sister, Luce,” Reborn introduces, his arm linking with Tsuna’s, bringing him close. “And this is Tsuna.”

“H—Hello…”

“Delighted to mee you! Now, the car’s out front and the driver is good to go. I take it this one’ll be joining us then?”

“Yes, he will.”

“Wonderful! You’re so dreadfully plain, I need someone at home who can make some conversation.”

“Ha! Keep your hands off him, I let you with him and next thing I know he’ll want to crochet me some sweaters.”

Luce smiles and motions with her head that it’s time to go. Hand in hand, Tsuna follows Reborn, letting the man take him god-knows-where, knowing full well that he could be walking towards his own death. _Better than being a prostitute_ , he decides.

They walk out back and the guard lets them, being in Tsuna’s company and all. They walk to a black sportscar, like those seen in the movies. Reborn drives with Tsuna in the passenger side. Tsuna notices Luce in the back, petting over her belly in a protective way. “Should pregnant women put themselves in danger like this?” He asks, not scolding, but rather more worried. “The only real danger she was in was caving in and having a meeting with her old friend, fancy cocktails,” Reborn chuckles, one hand on the stirring wheel and the other running through his hair, “We’re trained professionals, darling, no need to worry about me. Sweet as it may be.”

“So…what happens with me now?” Tsuna asks, knees pressed together, fists squeezed tight. “Now, I take you home. We can have a shower and if you’re so inclined we may even go for round two. We can have something to eat after. We can sleep? There’s not much of a plan, really.”

“I just…this is all very generous and I thank you, but why me? You don’t know me. I don’t have a better option really, but…”

“But I do know you. You’re Tsuna.”

“…Sawada Tsunayoshi.”

“See? Not so bad, is it?”

Reborn and Luce live in the best place Tsuna has ever been in, a huge apartment way high up, overlooking the entire city. Tsuna has one of Reborn’s big shirts on as pajamas and nothing else. Reborn’s underwear doesn’t really fit him. They’ll go shopping for clothes tomorrow, Reborn had promised. Tsuna is bunched up in an armchair in the bedroom, overlooking the massive windows, feet drawn to his chest and cup of tea in his hand. Reborn comes in the room holding a small black box and places it on the small coffee table in front of Tsuna. “A phone for you,” he says, smiling. Tsunayoshi doesn’t reply. “Well then, I best get to bed as well, I’ll…uh…see you at breakfast, then.”

“Wait.” Tsuna says suddenly, almost jumping up from his seat. “I—I don’t want to be all by myself in this foreign place…won’t you…sleep here with me?” He blushes pretty, sitting back down on the chair and squeezing the cup in his trembling hands. Reborn’s gaze softens and he walks by him, dropping to one knee by the boy. “I’d love to,” Reborn says, one knee on the boy’s knee. Tsuna looks at him with tired eyes, then leans in to kiss him suddenly, which Reborn accepts gladly. He stays there on one knee, savouring the taste of Tsuna and tea before he sneakily reaches for that cup and slides it out of Tsunayoshi’s hands. Tsuna lets him, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck when his hands are free. Reborn picks him up bridal style, their lips not breaking apart for a second, and he makes his way to the bed.

They fall into each other slowly upon the soft bed, nothing but the sound of soft gasping and wet mouths moving together around them. Reborn pushes Tsuna’s shirt up, wanting to get it over his partner’s head, but when he doesn’t want to break away from the kiss, he simply rips it at the front, buttons flying everywhere, exposing the pristine skin of Tsuna’s chest. Reborn descends upon him like a predator on his prey, his tongue going down over his chin and all the way to the boy’s flushed, hard nipple. “You’re a delight, you know that?” Reborn praises, kissing Tsuna’s sternum and all over his chest, feeling the rapid flutter of his heart, the uneven movements of his breath. Reborn’s rough, gun-trained hands travel down his body to his thighs, gripping at them on the outside before sliding to the inside and opening them up as one does to a gift. He goes down between them, mouthing at Tsuna’s butt playfully. “Will you eat me out?” his boy asks meekly, hands covered by the long sleeves of his shirt coming up to cover his own chest. “Sure will,” Reborn responds, “Good thing I cleaned up properly~”

Reborn is extremely masterful with his tongue, opening Tsuna up slowly until he’s writhing and begging for more. But he’s still quiet nonetheless, brushing his hand over Reborn’s hair, but never tugging at it. When Reborn pulls back, the lower part of his mouth was glistening with saliva, making for a very handsome picture. “Lube’s next to you, dear,” he says, pointing next to Tsuna’s head. Just like earlier that evening, he slicks up his cock and sinks back into Tsuna…except this time it’s almost familiar, a bit like coming home. They huff out a simultaneous breath of pleasure, holding onto each other tightly as Reborn moves against Tsuna, slow and gentle. Tsunayoshi is wrapped around his partner from top to bottom, feeling safe and secure in spite of not knowing what he’s gotten himself into, but it’s alright. His intuition tells him that Reborn can be trusted, and his body is so desperately matching up with Reborn’s, so he doesn’t let any worries muddle his mind in what is an otherwise perfect moment.

The orgasm isn’t intense, but rather it’s a gentle wave of pleasure washing over the two, but strong enough to get Reborn to lazily lay on top of the boy. “Can this be something we do on the regular?” Tsunayoshi asks somewhat shyly, coming through Reborn’s hair with his gentle hands. “Oh? I was good, was I?” Reborn smirks, teasing his new housemate as he rolls over, bringing Tsuna along and letting him rest on Reborn’s broad chest. “Not bad at all,” Tsuna admits. “I’m sure we can arrange something,” Reborn smiles, caressing Tsuna’s naked lower back, kicking up the blankets with his foot, and dragging them over the two. He lays like that until he feels Tsuna drift into sleep and he can’t help but press a loving kiss to the boy’s head, certain he’d made the right decision to take him in. “Sweet dreams, Tsunayoshi.”


End file.
